Ron Weasley The Boy who lived
by TiggerGirl1
Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn’t the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…
1. Prologue

Ron Weasley: The Boy who lived

****

Disclaimer: None of its mine. It's all Rowling's.

Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn't the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…

Prologue

Molly Weasley lay down her baby daughter in her cot, and kissed her goodnight. Blowing out the candle next to her bed, she moved into the next small room where her youngest son Ron was sleeping. A figure came and stood beside her. Molly smiled and kissed her husband as he put his arm around her waist.

"Are the others asleep?" she whispered.

"The twins weren't so I read them a story. Percy was out like a light. Ginny was all right?

"She's perfect."

A loud bang suddenly shook the house and Ron and Ginny both woke up screaming.

"Molly it's him. Take the children and go."

"But Arthur.."

"Molly there's no time, just take the children and go!"

Arthur ran out the room, whilst Molly ran over to the crying boys bed and scooped him up into her arms. There were several green flashes of light and screams echoed around. Molly ran towards the door, and came face to face with Voldemort. His wand arm was raised, his red eyes gleaming with sickening amusement. Sobbing, Molly tried desperately to get away, her arms protectively shielding Ron's face.

"Step aside you stupid woman."

"Not Ron, please not Ron."

Voldemort muttered the fatal killing curse, and Molly knew no more. She fell to the ground with a thud whilst Ron kept on crying and calling out to his mother.

"And now it's time to finish the job. Good bye little redheaded weasel." Laughing his high evil laugh, the curse was aimed once more. Instead of the usual scream and sickening thud, a huge explosion took place, as green light flew back towards the dark lord. Wooden beams and dust flew all around until all that remained was silence.

***

19-year-old Bill Weasley apparated to The Burrow, his family home that evening to find a pile of rubble where the house once stood. He ran quickly over and began frantically digging with his hands to try and find some sign of his parents, or his siblings.

The first he found was Ginny, his youngest and only sister. Her eyes were wide with fright, her tiny mouth set in a wail. She'd been struck with the killing curse. He carried on, first finding the twins, clinging together, then Percy, whose arm was shielded across his face. 

Finally he came to his parents. His father had his wand in his hand, protecting his family to the very last minute of his life. And his mother, with the now familiar look of terror in her eyes, but determination all the same.

Bill cried. Nearly all of his family dead in one go. His mother, father, Percy, Fred and George, Ginny, Ron…

Wait, where was Ron?

Bill began searching through the rubble again, when he heard a faint whimpering coming from around 10 metres from where he was standing. Rushing over and digging, the whimpering became louder before Bill reached into a small hole, and pulled a small body out.

"Ron you're alive!" Bill broke out into a fresh wave of sobs, holding onto his brother for dear life. He looked at Ron's little face, and noticed a strange lightening shaped cut on his forehead. Wiping the blood away, Bill hugged the little boy, sat down on the rubble and continued to cry.

This is how Hagrid, a giant of a man, with a tangly beard found him later. Comforting the poor man, Hagrid put his arm around Bill and led him to the beaten track, which used to lead to the house.

Hagrid took the small redheaded boy, holding a handkerchief to the cut on his head as he began to cry.

"There there li'l one," S'all gonna be alrigh'," he hugged Ron, as he cried out for his mother.

"Look, Bill. I gotta take Ron ter see Dumbledore. You'll be alrigh' yeah?" Hagrid looked sympathetically at Bill.

"What? No! Ron's one of the only family I have. Don't take him away now. Please!" Hagrid placed his hand on Bill's shoulder, before turning to leave. Bill fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably once more.

"William Weasley?" said a new, unfamiliar voice.

"Yes?" Bill said without looking up.

"We are arresting you on suspicion of being involved with the murder of the Weasley family, along with Charles Weasley, as well as being in league with voldemort."

"What? No! I never!" Bill looked up shocked, to see 3 aurors and a dementor surrounding him. "Hagrid help! I swear I never did it! Help!!"

But Hagrid was already gone.

*Authors note! I know Bill and Charlie most probably aren't that older than the other weasley kids in the books, but they are in my story. hehe* 


	2. Chapter 1: The letter

Ron Weasley: The Boy who lived

****

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing.._

_Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn't the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…_

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys :o)_ Chapter 1: The letter 

In a small apartment block in the city of London, a young boy with flaming red hair and a lightening shaped scar awoke with a start. Infact, with such a start that he fell off the couch he was sleeping on, and onto the floor with a thump.

"What the hell was that?" A loud voice came from the next room, causing the boy to quickly get up off the floor, and quietly climb back onto the couch and pretend to be sleeping again.

A tall man with grey hair and a grim expression on his face opened the door and glared over at the red head. Sighing, he walked back into the room he had come from.

The boy glanced towards the door as it slammed, got up, and made his way, tiptoeing to the kitchen at the other end of the spacious room. He began making some cornflakes, still making sure he made no noise at all. He failed and with his elbow, he knocked over a bowl making it go clattering to the floor.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!" 

Uh oh. He'd done it now. He stooped down to pick up the bowl, as his guardian's thundering footsteps came closer and closer.

"How many times have I told you that on Saturday mornings, I like total peace and quiet?" the grey haired man's usual glare was set on Ron yet again, his fists clenched tightly.

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to. I was just hungry." Ron tried to explain, but the man was having none of it.

"Ron you know the rules. You're eleven years old. I shouldn't have to tell you this by now. Go clean up this mess. Oh and fetch the post."

Ron had never understood his guardian's attitude. He'd been living like this for ten long years, ever since his family died. How they had died, Ron did not know. Dave had always said he'd tell Ron when he was older.

Well, if he was old enough to understand all Dave's rules, he was old enough to know about his parents.

Sighing, Ron ran his hand through his flame coloured hair, revealing his funny shaped scar. He loved this scar. It was the most interesting thing about him in his opinion. Ron was tall and gangly and his red hair always made him stand out in a crowd. He never had the nicest of clothes, as Dave refused to buy the ones Ron wanted, and for some strange reason, he always seemed to get dirt on his nose.

Pulling on some too-small clothes, Ron walked to go collect the post as quietly as he could. It was the usual. Bills, bills, bills, and a letter to Ron?!?

Walking quickly back, and putting the bills on a nearby cabinet, and took a good look at the envelope. In swirling emerald ink was written:

Mr Ronald Weasley 

_The Living Room_

_Flat 24_

_Dawnithy Flats_

_London_

Strange. He thought. Who on earth would be writing to him? Hands trembling slightly, he opened the envelope up, and pulled out a piece of parchment. He read:

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)_

_Dr Mr Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been given a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Enclosed is a list of the necessary books and equipment. We await your ow by July 31st, and look forward to meeting you at Hogwarts on September 1st._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hogwarts? Wizards? Magic? Ron groaned. Somebody was playing a mean joke on him. 

About to go throw the letter in the bin, Ron was suddenly stopped when Dave came out of his room and spotted the letter.

"What's that Ron?"

"Oh nothing. Just some junk mail. I was about to throw it away."

 But Dave snatched it out of his hand.

As Dave read over the letter, his eyes went wide, and his face white. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I knew this day would come Ron." He looked Ron straight in the eyes.

"What day? What are you talking about?" Ron was puzzled, but Dave took another deep breath and continued.

"Ron, I think its time I told you how your parents died…"

***

_ Author's Note: Woo! I wrote another chapter. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow night and might upload it then as well. If not, it will be up on Thursday._


	3. Chapter 2: Explaining

Ron Weasley: The Boy who lived

****

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. So there._

_Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn't the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…_

Explaining

"I think its time that I told you how your parents died…"

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd been waiting for this moment for years, and it was finally coming true.

"Ron, your family, well and mine, were wizards and witches. Yes Ron magic is real," Dave added seeing Ron about to interrupt.

"I was your mother's second cousin and we both belonged to a great wizarding family. Your mother was a very clever witch, whilst I, on the other hand, am a squib."

"A squib?" Ron asked with a puzzled expression. "What's a squib?"

"A squib is somebody born into a magical family, without any magical powers.

I grew up seeing all those I knew around me going off to Hogwarts, that's the wizarding school you've just been accepted to, and learning spells and hexes. I was jealous. 

I went to a normal muggle school-"

"Muggle?"

"Oh, non-magical people. Yes I went to a muggle school and got more and more upset with myself. Why couldn't I do magic? I felt it was unfair, and as soon as I was 18, I left the wizarding community completely and became an accountant." Dave sighed.

"Um, right," Ron said uncertainly. "But what does this have to do with my parents dying?"

"I'm coming to that. Now, your mother Molly went to Hogwarts and met your father Arthur. They got married straight out of school and were very happy. They had your brother Percy, and the twins Fred and George, then you. Oh and Ginny, your little sister, she was just a few months old when the attack happened."

Ron had brothers and a sister? Attack? Thoughts went swimming through Ron's mind, trying to take everything in he was being told. Dave began speaking again.

"Now, there was this wizard. He went bad. As bad as you can get, and he started going around killing people. He got followers who supported him and they killed muggles, muggleborns and other wizarding families. Some just for the fun of it."

"Who was this wizard?" What was his name?" Ron asked.

Dave looked Ron straight in the eyes.

"Voldemort. Although when in the wizarding world, I would advise not to say his name. Many still fear it."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Now, around 10 years ago, on Halloween. Voldemort came to find your family. He killed your father, and then your brothers and sister before killing your mother.

He then tried to kill you, but it failed!"

"What?"

"The curse didn't work Ron. It backfired onto the Dark Lord and he disappeared. He's never been seen since. See your scar? That's how you received it."

Ron suddenly had a vision of green light, and a high cold pitched laugh. He shuddered.

"You're famous for that Ron. When you go into the wizarding world you'll find you may get stared at a lot. It may be unnerving at first, but you'll get used to it.

That's why Dumbledore sent you to live with me, in the Muggle world. He didn't want you growing up in that environment."

Ron wanted to believe everything he'd been told. In a way it did make sense. His scar. The bitter way Dave treated him being because he knew one day Ron would be able to do magic, and he'd never be able to. 

But it just couldn't be real! Magic didn't exist. Did it?

_Or does it?_ A little voice in his head replied. _Remember all the strange things you've always caused to happen?_

It was true. Ron had once caused his teacher's hair to turn pink when he taunted his work, and the school bully was scared to come near him after he was blown backwards when going to hit Ron.

"Look. Dumbledore wrote you a letter when it happened. He asked me to give it to you when I explained all of it to you." Dave handed Ron a faded envelope from his pocket, and turned to leave. 

"I'll let you read it. I'll just go make some toast."

Tearing open the envelope and taking the letter out, Ron then began to read. The letter basically said the same thing as Dave had told him, as well as some stories of his parent's Dumbledore had added from their school days.

Ron read it several times. He still was in shock. This morning he'd been a normal eleven-year-old boy. Now he'd discovered he was a wizard, and a famous wizard at that!

Ron went to put the letter back in the envelope when he realised there was something else in it.

Carefully he pulled it out, and discovered it was a photograph. And a very strange photo at that! Instead of everything being still, the people in it were moving around, smiling and waving.

Looking at it closer, he realised he must be looking at his family. Each member had the same flaming red hair as he had. The man who was his father had a huge grin on his face and was holding a boy around one year old.

_That must be me_, Ron thought.

His mother was standing next to his father, also smiling, and holding a tiny baby girl, who looked no older than 3 months. Two identical boys, around 3 years old were racing around in circles, chasing each other, whilst another boy who looked about 5 years old glared at them for being so childish.

Ron realised he was crying. He was looking at his family for the first time, and he'd never get to see them alive.

He kept staring at the picture. The twins were now trying to poke Baby Ron, making his mother scold them.

"I've sent an owl."

Dave had come back and was standing over Ron.

"Want to go get your school things?"


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon alley and meetings

Ron Weasley: The Boy who lived

****

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE_

_Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn't the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…_

This chapter is dedicated to my friends Dawn, Kez, Dave and Liz. You guys rock!! Diagon Alley and Meetings Dave and Ron got into a taxi after getting ready. Ron's mind was still spinning after all the information he had received, and didn't notice a car almost ramming into him as he went to cross the street. 

The taxi ride was a quiet one. Dave tried making conversation at first, but Ron just wasn't in the right mood to respond, so Dave let him sit in silence and think.

The taxi dropped them off in a busy street, full of hamburger bars and music stores. Ron glanced down at his supplies list and knew that they wouldn't be able to find anything in any of these shops.

"Right Ron. I won't be able to see it until you point it out to me, so, can you see a grubby little pub among this lot?"

Ron was just about to ask what a pub had to do with this when he saw it.  It was tiny and very shabby.

"Urm yeah. Between the book store and the record shop. There see?"

"Aah yes. Thankyou Ron," and Dave went and marched straight up to it, opening the door and gestured for Ron to walk inside.

The pub was even shabbier inside. It was extremely dark and people were standing around chatting and drinking. A barman was at a counter and he looked at them as they walked in.

"Can I get you a drink gentlemen?" he asked politely.

"No thank you. We're here to get Ron's Hogwarts things." Dave replied smiling nervously.

"It can't be….can it?" the barman's eyes lit up, and everybody else turned round to look.

"It is! It's Ronald Weasley!"

Everyone began talking at once when this was announced, and people who Ron had never met before came up to shake his hand. Ron found it rather unnerving.

"P-p-p-pleased t-to m-meet you Weasley," said one who came up.

"I'm P-p-professor Q-quirrell. I'll b-be teaching you at Hogwarts"

"Oh, nice to meet you," Ron replied, not knowing what else to say to the strange professor.

"Ron we'd better be going now," Dave put a hand on Ron's shoulder and walked up to the barman.

"You couldn't possibly help us get into Diagon Alley could you?" he asked.

The man led the way out into a small courtyard. All that was in it was a couple of dustbins.

"This is Diagon Alley?" Ron asked puzzled.

The man chuckled.

"No no." He took out a strange wooden stick and tapped it on some of the bricks of the wall.

"This is Diagon Alley," he said, as a hole appeared in the wall, getting bigger and bigger until it made an archway. Beyond it was a fantastic sight.

Stepping through the archway, they stood in awe at their surroundings. They were in a busy street, filled with people dressed in robes, and some carrying cauldrons and owls.

They began walking, passing shops selling things Ron never believed were real. A shop window was displaying broomsticks and a small group of children were crowing around it trying to get a good look. A little further along was a shop selling robes.

A boy around Ron's age suddenly ran into him. He had dark hair and glasses and a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Oof. Oh sorry there, didn't see you. I'm Harry, who are you?"

Ron was just about to reply when a man with blue hair came rushing towards them.

"Oops. Sorry gotta dash," the boy said and took off again, the man close behind him.

Looking bewilderingly after the boy, Ron heard Dave speak.

"Come on, time to get your money."

"Money?"

"Well yes Ron, you are not going to pay for your supplies with carrots you know."

The kept on walking and came across a big white building. A creature was standing outside it. It had a pointy nose and a clever face.

"That's a goblin," Dave whispered into Ron's ear. "Never mess with goblins Ron. Very clever things."

They walked inside and up to a counter.

"We've come to take some money out of Ron Weasley's vault," Dave told the goblin sitting behind it.

"Do you have the key sir?"

"Yes here it is."

Another goblin showed them the way to a cart which they all got on, and off it went zooming underground the city of London, twisting and turning. Until they reached Ron's vault.

"Key please sir," asked the goblin, and Ron handed it over. The goblin opened the door revealing a room full of gold and silver coins.

There wasn't a huge amount, but Ron was amazed that it all belonged to him!

He scooped up some money and put it in a small bag, and then they were off again. Ron couldn't help starting to feel a bit sick as the cart continued to turn round sharp bends and travel at a fast speed. He was very glad when they stopped.

As Ron got off the cart, a voice caught his attention.

"Hello there. You're Ron aren't ya?"

Ron turned round and saw the biggest man he had ever seen. He was twice the size of a normal person and had a black beard covering most of his face. His eyes were smiling though.

"Yeah. I am. Who are you?" asked Ron.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the giant answered, holding out his massive hand for Ron to shake. "Was wonderin if I'd see yer here. Been getting yer money out have yer?"

"Yes. Getting my things for Hogwarts."

"Aah yes you'll love it there. I do. I'm games keeper so you'll be seein a lot of me. Anyways, better rush. I'm on Hogwarts business." Hagrid patted Ron on the head said goodbye, and with long strides began walking with a goblin to one of the carts.

"Come on Ron," Dave said. He was frowning and seemed to want to get out of the bank as soon as possible.

"Ok." And they made their way out onto the busy street once more.

***

An hour later, and Ron had almost finished buying all of his Hogwarts supplies. All he needed now was a wand. Following Dave, he made his way to a shop called Ollivanders.

As they walked through the door, a bell rang and an old man with pale eyes came out from behind a stack of boxes.

"Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Ronald Weasley," he said, walking up closely to Ron and giving him a good stare. 

Ron felt the man's pale eyes go straight through him. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Aah, and that's the scar," the man continued to stare and put a hand over Ron's scar, studying it carefully.

"I'm ashamed I sold the wand that did that. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew wood. Very powerful." Mr Ollivander walked away and picked up a tape measure.

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed," answered Ron uncertainly.

"Please stick out your arm then. That's it," and the man began measuring Ron and leaving the tape measure to its own devices.

He was now going around taking different wands out of boxes and studying them.

"Ok," he said, and the tape measure dropped to the floor. "Try this wand. Dragon heartstring and beechwood. Nine inches."

Ron took it and gave it a wave, but Mr Ollivander took it from him at once.

"Nope. Try this one. Unicorn hair and ebony. Eleven and a half inches."

Again Ron waved it, but the man grabbed it once more.

Mr Ollivander searched around for a few minutes, and came back with another box. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"I wonder…" he said to himself. "Ok Ron, this one is Holly and Pheonix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple. Go on, try it."

He handed the wand over, and as Ron touched it, he felt warmth flow through his fingers. He waved it, and sparks flew out of the end.

Mr Ollivander smiled, whilst Dave looked on sulkily, Ron grinned to himself.

"Its curious though, how you happen to have that wand," Mr Ollivander exclaimed.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, the phoenix who gave the feather for it, only gave one other, and that feather happens to be in the wand that gave you that scar.

Remember Ron, it's the  wand that chooses the wizard and I think we can expect great things from you. For the dark lord did great things, terrible, but great."

Ron shivered. He quickly paid for the wand and was terribly glad when he finally left the shop.

He glanced down at his list again. At the bottom it said:

_Students may also bring an owl OR a ca OR a toad._

"Can I get an owl Dave?" he asked.

"What? No, I really don't like the thought of having an owl in the apartment Ron."

"But Dave, it won't be in the apartment. Not during most of the year anyway. It'll be with me!" Ron desperately wanted an owl and wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh fine. But, I am not having it screeching at all hours of the night and it will stay in it's cage you hear me? And if it doesn't, you will pay Ronald."

"Right ok, lets go get an owl then!" Ron dismissed the threats and happily walked into a shop nearby called "Eeylops Owl Emporium." He came out a few minutes later with a beautiful tawny owl. 

As Ron and Dave took a taxi back to their apartment, Ron couldn't help but feel what a strange day it had been. 

He remembered people's reaction to him when they heard who he was. He would get used to it he supposed, but he hoped not everybody would be like that when he got to Hogwarts.

Getting home and putting his new things away, he took out his photograph again and stared at his family all smiling and happy.

He stared at it for a long time, before drifting off to sleep.

_Dawniky: Thank you. I will :o)_

_Prongs: Nope Dave isn't mean, he's just bitter, and he'll get bitterer as time goes on and Ron starts learning magic_

_Rachelfan5000: Thanks :o)_


	5. Chapter 4: Onto the Platform

Ron Weasley: The Boy who lived

****

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the HP characters (especially Sirius!) but I don't. So there we go!_

_Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn't the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…_

I am so so so so so so so so sorry this has taken me months to write and upload but I have been so busy! My English teacher has decided she hates me and gave me tonnes of homework then told me I was going to fail anyways so I've been trying to complete it all to her standards. Pfft! 

So here is the next chapter and I will try to not desert the story for another three months this time!

Oh, also I'm ill at the moment and so I'm finding it hard to concentrate so I don't know what this chapter is actually going to be like. So sorry :op

To the platform

The rest of the summer went by very slowly for Ron. Since him and Dave had gotten back from Diagon Alley, Dave had barely spoken two words to Ron and had left him alone with his own thoughts.

Ron couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. He read through all his school books which seemed interesting enough and wondered if he'd make any friends once he was there. He thought of the boy he'd seen in Diagon Alley who'd introduced himself as Harry. He wondered if he'd be friends with him as he'd seemed pretty nice.

Soon September the 1st arrived. Ron woke up early and got ready and sat with his wand and school stuff packed in a trunk next to him and also the cage containing his owl. Too nervous to eat properly, he nibbled on a piece of toast until Dave reluctantly entered the room.

"Ronald, um, I can't take you to the station. Urgent work, I really need to get to the office. Look, take this money and get a taxi to the station."

He handed Ron some money and walked out through the door. 

Charming, thought Ron. See you next summer I suppose.

Half an hour later, and Ron was on his way in a taxi to Kings Cross Station. He felt his stomach starting to get really nervous. He knew he had plenty of time, but still, what if he'd gotten the time wrong and the train had left? What if he couldn't find a seat?

He arrived at the station and paid the driver who was glaring at Ron's owl locked inside its cage.  With a quick thanks, Ron put his trunk and cage onto a trolley and strolled it into the building hoping to find the platform nine and three quarters…

…Only to find there wasn't one. There was platform nine, and next to it platform ten. Ron glanced down at his ticket to check he'd seen right. Yup. There is was. Nine and three quarters, but no such platform existed apparently.

Looking around, Ron hoped to see some sort of clue that this wasn't all just a big joke and that maybe he'd just missed the platform by accident. Well, he still couldn't see it, but there was a family walking towards him, and they had an owl!!

Looking more closely, Ron also noticed that the boy holding the owl's cage was none other than Harry.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ron started walking towards the family who were standing by a wall between platforms nine and ten. As he was making his way there though, a large group of people pushed their way in front of him and when they'd passed, half the Harry's family had disappeared!!

Ron decided the only thing for it was to ask. He walked up to a woman with long red hair and green eyes who Ron thought must have been Harry's mother and asked

"Excuse me, but I..I'm a first year and I.."

"Oh you don't know how to get onto the platform? Oh don't worry. I remember when I was a first year I didn't know either." The woman gave him a kind smile.

"All you have to do is walk into that barrier between nine and ten, see it? That will take you to nine and three quarters."

Ron looked at her, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"How about me and Kerry go with you. We'll run if you're nervous."

Ron noticed a small girl standing next to the kind woman. She looked a lot like her mother except for her eyes, which were a light blue. She smiled happily at him and took his hand.

"Come on, lets go!" she said as she dragged him along and started running straight towards the barrier.

Ron shut his eyes waiting for the crash, but it never came. Daring to open his eyes he was met with a wonderful site! A scarlet steam train was billowing smoke and kids with their families were standing around, hugging goodbye or running up to meet their friends.

Ron felt kind of sad. He stood there, suddenly feeling very alone until he felt a tap on his back. Turning around he saw Kerry, still smiling away.

"Come on and meet my brother. You'll like him!"

I will have to stop there for now as my head is killing me. I'll write some more later I promise!!


	6. Chapter 5: The Train Journey

Ron Weasley: The Boy who lived

****

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter and I never will._

_Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn't the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…_

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. This chapter would have been on here on Wednesday but my computer decided to break and only got fixed last night!

But here we are…next chapter!

The Train Journey 

"Come on and meet my brother. You'll like him!" Ron found himself being dragged over to Kerry's family, to where her mum was hugging Harry goodbye.

"Harry. I found a first year. Come say hi," Kerry pushed Ron in front of her and Harry walked over and grinned.

"I saw you in Diagon Alley didn't I," Ron nodded. "Sorry I couldn't stop and chat, I had a sort of accident with my wand…"

"Accident! You turned my hair blue," a tall man with black hair and a mock scolding expression said.

"Yeah sorry Sirius," Harry gave him a cheeky smile whilst everyone around him laughed. "Anyways, I'll introduce you to everyone. This is my mum Lily Potter and my dad James Potter." He pointed to the woman with red hair, and a man who looked exactly like an older version of Harry who was holding his wife's hand.

"And that's Sirius Black, my godfather and his wife Rachel," he nodded towards the black haired man, and a smiling woman with long dark blonde hair.

"Oh and you've met my sister Kerry. She's very annoying."

"Hey" Kerry exclaimed and went up and slapped Harry's head.

"Come on kids stop that," James Potter warned then smiled at Ron. "Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh its Ron. Ron Weasley." At that statement the group went quiet, there mouths open slightly until Harry overcame the shock.

"Hey cool! Well we'd better get on the train. Don't want to miss it."

"Oh Harry I'll miss you so much," Lily went and gave him another hug.

"Write lots and lots and tell me all about it," Kerry was dancing round them.

"Play lots of pranks…oof ouch that hurt Rach" Sirius rubbed his side where his wife had poked him.

"Just have a good time," James went to also hug his son. "And as Sirius said, play lots of pranks!" That last comment he said quietly so only Harry and Ron could hear.

*****

"Your family seem nice." Ron and Harry were now sitting in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah, they're great. Sirius is so much fun. He lives next door and so he's always around. He annoys mum sometimes though. He likes teaching me and Kerry pranks. Dad thinks it's hilarious."

Ron laughed and they sat in silence for a while until an old lady popped her head round the compartment door.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?"

"Ooh ok!" Harry ran to the door his pockets jangling with coins. "Ron you want anything?"

"Sure why not! Do they have snickers?"

"What are snickers?" Harry was thoroughly puzzled. "They have chocolate frogs. I'll get you them ok?"

"Erm ok." Soon both of them were happily eating sweets; pumpkin pasties and Harry explained a sport played on broomsticks that he called quidditch.

"And so the seeker has to catch the golden snitch…" Harry was interrupted though by a boy with slivery blonde hair and a nasty expression on his face.

"Oh great Potter. You're the last person I wanted to see." The boy sneered.

"Get out Malfoy, you're not welcome here," Harry stood up and glared at the newcomer.

"Oh but you haven't introduced me to your friend." He slowly walked towards Ron. "Who are you then?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said. He wasn't too keen on this boy already and felt reluctant to tell him his name.

"Really?" The boy raised his eyebrow at this and stretched out his hand. 

"My names Draco Malfoy, and you'd be careful of which friends to choose at Hogwarts. You don't want to go mixing with the wrong crowd. At this he shot a look at Harry, who clenched his fists.

"I think I can make my own choice of friends thank you very much" Ron replied, ignoring the outstretched hand.

Draco put his hand down and put a hand through his hair.

"Well, I hope you know just what you've gotten yourself into Weasley" and with that, he turned around and exited the compartment.

"Stupid slytherin" Harry muttered.

"Sorry, what?" Ron asked.

"Slytherin. At Hogwarts there are four houses, Slytherin is one of them. Nearly all witches or wizards who have been in that house have turned out evil, and believe me, Malfoy is a Slytherin."

Ron nodded in understanding. "So what are the other houses then?"

"You mean you haven't read up on them?" a girl with bushy brown hair, already in her school robes and a book in her hand entered the compartment.

"I read up all I could on Hogwarts. I'm a muggleborn and wanted to know as much as I could you see. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I want to be in Gryffindor personally. It sounds by far the best. I'm Hermione Granger, and you must be Ron Weasley. I've heard all about you of course."

"Err.." Ron said in response. Hermione had just said that all very quickly and Ron found himself a bit confused.

"Who are you then?" she asked Harry.

"Oh Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He gave her a cheeky grin, which she did not return.

"Well, you'd better start getting ready. We're almost there. See you later," and as soon as she had entered, she had left, but not without Ron noticing that she now had pink hair, courtesy of Harry by the look of his face.

*******

The journey soon ended, and Harry and Ron, now in their school robes left their trunks and owls as instructed on the train and went towards the giant Ron had met in Diagon Alley, Hagrid with all the other first years.

He instructed for all of them to get into boats and all of them took off, across a lake under the moonlight.

"Yer'll get yer first look of Hogwarts in a minute," Hagrid shouted to them all, and sure there in the distance, was a magnificent castle which Ron thought looked amazing.

They soon arrived at the castle and were led into a huge entrance hall where a strict looking witch was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

_Right I am stopping there for now. I will write some more tomorrow. And sorry Dawnith that you were not in this chapter, but maybe soon ok? :op_


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting

Ron Weasley: The Boy who lived

****

_Disclaimer: Not mine however much I beg and moan._

_Summary: AU. Harry Potter isn't the boy who brought down the dark lord. His parents are alive, and Sirius is free. Instead, somebody else receives that lightening shaped scar that fateful Halloween…_

The sorting 

"Welcome to Hogwarts" 

Ron stared at the witch, who had her grey hair held up in a bun, and was wearing a witches hat.

He then looked around at the other first years. Everyone looked exactly how he felt, pale and nervous. 

Scanning around, he saw Hermione, who's hair had been turned back to normal again, and a bit further along Draco Malfoy standing in between two big, mean looking boys. Draco glared at Ron, so Ron glared back.

The witch started to speak again, so Ron turned back to listen.

"In a few moments I will be taking you into the great hall, where you will be sorted into your new house. These houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. If you will try and tidy yourselves up a bit, I will be back in a few minutes to collect you."

"Who was that?" Ron asked Harry who was standing beside him.

"I think it was Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Dad and Sirius told me about her. She's nice, but very strict!"

The first years stood quietly until the professor returned and they slowly followed her into the magnificent Great Hall.

Ron looked around in awe at his surroundings. Thousands of candles floated in mid air over four long tables with students sitting at them. Another table was at the front of the hall with the teachers sitting at them.

Ron looked up at the ceiling to see that it looked exactly like the sky outside.

"It's bewitched" Ron heard Hermione Granger say. "I read it in Hogwarts a History." Ron looked behind him at Harry, who was rolling his eyes.

At the front of the Hall, Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years. She then placed an old dirty looking hat on top, which everyone looked at expectantly.

A brim of the old hat suddenly opened wide, like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

A/n I can't be bothered to type out the whole song, but you get the idea of it :op

When the hat finished singing, the whole hall burst into applause and it bowed to each of the tables.

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward yet again, with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, step forward and place the hat on your head and sit on the stool and wait to be sorted. You will then proceed to your house table." She cleared her throat and began. "Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde girl with pigtails walked cautiously up to the hat and placed it on her head. After a few minutes, the hat shouted so the whole hall could hear "HUFFLEPUFF".

One after one the students went up.

"Granger, Hermione."

"GRYFFINDOR" Next to Ron, Harry gave a groan.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Before the hat even touched Draco's head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Soon it was Harry's turn and he went confidently up to the hat. Almost immediately after sitting on the stool the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR". Giving the thumbs up to Ron, Harry went and sat at his new house.

After Dawn Siwel (Gryffindor) and Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw), Professor McGonagall called out Ron's name.

The hall went silent, then whispers began to spread around, and people even started standing up to see if it really was the famous Ron Weasley.

As Ron slowly walked towards the hat and sat on the stool, he could see hundreds and hundreds of eyes all peering at him.

Then the hat spoke to him.

"Hmm, interesting. But difficult. Yes very difficult. Plenty of Weasley courage I see, but also a need to prove yourself…but where to put you?"

"Not slytherin. Please anywhere but slytherin!" Ron pleaded silently.

"Oh but why not? You could be great in slytherin you know. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness.."

"No! Not slytherin.."

"OK then, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sighing gratefully, Ron put the hat back on the stool and went to sit at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, ignoring the fact that he had gotten the loudest cheer.

*****

After the sorting, a tall man with a flowing white beard, sparkling blue eyes and half-mooned spectacles stood up beaming, and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before we being our feast. Here they are. Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Before Ron's eyes the plates before him filled with food and everyone began to pile it on their plates.

"Was that Professor Dumbledore Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yep. He's the best wizard in the world," Harry replied looking at Dumbledore with respect.

 Then his face turned into a nasty snarl and Ron looked over to wear he was looking. A greasy haired, hook nosed wizard was glaring back at Harry.

"Watch out for _him_ though," Harry spat. "That's slimy Snape and he just luuurves his Slytherins."

It happened quickly. Snape caught Ron's eye and a raging pain shot through his scar making him clutch his head in surprise.

"Ouch" he hissed.

"What?" asked Harry with a mouthful of potato.

"Nothing," the pain had gone again leaving Ron to wonder if that teacher had been the one to cause it.

****

After eating, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet again.

"I just have a few more things to announce to you before you all go up to bed. Can I remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students and no magic may be used in the corridors between classes.

"Quidditch trials will be held for second years and above next week and finally, this year the third year corridor is out of bounds to all, who do not wish to die a painful death. And now, to bed. Off you go!"

A prefect named Moe led all the first years up to the Gryffindor Dormitory, stopping outside a big portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" the lady in the portrait moved and asked.

"Caput Draconis." As the portrait swung open, revealing a round cosy looking room with a roaring fire in the grate, and many comfy looking armchairs, Moe explained to the group that passwords were changed every so often and would need to present it to the Fat Lady to gain access to the common room. They were not allowed to reveal the password to any of the other houses.

The girls were then led up one staircase, and the boys the other into their dormitories.

Ron walked up to his four-poster bed, which had his trunk and owl cage beside it and got ready for bed. Saying goodnight to Harry, he closed his curtains, and went to sleep, feeling happy that he was there.

I don't know what to think of this chapter. Plus its late because a lot of stuff has been happening in my life and none of it good! Hopefully it'll all be sorted out soon though and the next chapter will be out as soon as poss!


End file.
